


down

by aavonlea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, mon-el doesn't wanna hurt his human bf, mon-el gets hella nervous and winn is Calm and Collected for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aavonlea/pseuds/aavonlea
Summary: mon-el accidentally hurts winn during a training session. he feels miserable and guilty about it but winn sets the record straight.(i use the term "straight" very lightly here.)





	

He’s been leaning against a wall for the last hour, face passive but wringing his hands together nearly non-stop.

 

Mon-El has a tendency to fiddle with his hands when nervous. He always has to be using his hands to do something if he’s otherwise standing still. This never used to be a problem. He used to be able to make use of anything to keep his hands idle -- a piece of rope, a few pebbles, anything at all -- but all of those materials would shred or turn to dust with his newfound strength. He’d break them apart before he even knows what he’s doing.

 

He just isn’t used to being strong yet, to not having definite control over the damage his hands can do. And they’d certainly done some damage tonight.

 

It was just supposed to be another training session, with Winn overseeing like usual. His abilities are different from Kara’s and it had been explained to Mon-El over and over that the tests and training sessions are meant to give him time to adjust to these abilities. He thought he was adjusting just fine -- that is, until he’d accidentally sent a training dummy flying into Winn, knocking him to the floor and rendering him unconscious. That was a little over an hour ago.

 

Mon-El had decided to stay in the training room while Winn was brought to the infirmary, not wanting to get in the way or cause any more issues. He’s been on this planet barely long enough to even be considered a resident, but he’s already caused so much trouble.

 

The door opens then, and as soon as he makes eye contact with Kara he asks the question burning in his mind.

 

“How badly did I hurt him?”

 

Kara smiles softly at him. “Just a bump on the head. He was only out for a minute, woke up before we got him halfway to the infirmary. He’s fine.”

 

“Humans are so fragile,” he says matter-of-factly, hoping his voice isn’t shaking with his relief.

 

“They are,” Kara replies with a nod. “They can also tell when something is just an accident. Now, go talk to him.”

 

He nods his head, pushing himself away from the wall and walking towards the door.

 

Winn, like Kara said, is awake when he gets there. He’s sitting sideways on a metal table, swinging his legs back and forth and holding an ice pack to his head. Mon-El grimaces, not moving past the doorway.

 

“You’re welcome to come in any time dude,” Winn says with a soft chuckle as he turns towards Mon-El, then adding, “I don’t bite.”

 

Mon-El is just  _ itching _ to comment on Winn’s choice of wording. The joke forming in his head stops just short of his mouth because he still doesn’t really know just how okay Winn is.

 

“How are you feeling?” Mon-El asks sincerely, moving to stand beside him.

 

“I’ve had hangovers that hurt worse than this,” Winn says, pointing at his head. “This is nothing. Things like this are just part of the deal with working beside people who have superpowers.”

 

“One would expect the injuries to come from the bad guys though, not the ones you’re working with,” Mon-El says, eyes downcast.

 

“This is just a bruise. At least you didn’t almost blow my eardrums up like the last person I dated did.”

 

“Dated?” Mon-El asks, wondering if he misheard or if Winn really just compared him to someone he used to date. He’s not opposed to the comparison.

 

“I-I just mean they were the last super-powered person I spent a lot of time with besides Kara,” Winn says with a breezy laugh that Mon-El can tell is just to cover nerves. Especially since Winn’s cheeks have turned a light shade of pink that makes Mon-El grin smugly.

 

The grin fades instantly when Winn moves the ice pack against his head and winces, sending a shot of guilt through Mon-El. He begins to wring his hands together again, and Winn must pick up on Mon-El’s guilt because the next thing he knows, Winn puts his hand reassuringly on Mon-El’s shoulder.

 

“Really, I’m okay. No lasting damage. You’ll learn to control your powers soon.”

 

“Yeah,” Mon-El says through a sigh. “Everyone’s telling me that, but you’re the third person I’ve hurt since I’ve been here. You saw what I did at the bar to those two--” the words halt in his throat, a look of poorly concealed horror falling across his face. “What if I had hurt you at that bar?”

 

“You didn’t,” Winn says firmly.

 

“But I could have. It would’ve been so easy.”

 

Mon-El is pulling away from Winn’s touch now, taking a few steps back as if his very proximity could hurt this human. It probably could. He absentmindedly began to wring his hands together again.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Winn says, getting to his feet and closing the gap between himself and Mon-El again.

 

“How can you say that?” Mon-El asks with a touch of bitterness in his voice. “The one thing I’ve learned since I came here is that I’m a danger to humans.”

 

“Hey,” Winn says, placing the ice pack down and deliberately planting both hands firmly on Mon-El’s shoulders. “You didn’t come to this planet to hurt anyone. You don’t want to hurt people, and sometimes accidents happen, but once you get a handle on your new powers it’ll all be smooth sailing. Everyone has accidents sometimes. I mean, Kara once accidentally broke some dude’s arm when she got angry, but the city still loves her. It’ll be the same for you.”

 

Winn squeezes Mon-El’s shoulders lightly in a way that sets the Daxamite so at ease that for the first time since his pod crashed on this planet, he actually almost felt at home. Almost. Maybe someday he’ll get all the way there. And maybe his new friend would be the reason

 

“I am not mad at you,” Winn says calmly, then smirks. “Although, you should be prepared for one of J’onn’s lectures. Which he is probably prepping as we speak. God knows Kara never escaped those when she was new to the DEO.”

 

“ _ Shit _ .”

 

Winn manages to get out one joke about Mon-El’s quick mastery of Earth’s expletives before they’ve both dissolved into laughter.

  
Mon-El has always been able to appreciate a good emotional high, especially one that originates from being around specific people. Winn does that to him, here and when they were at the bar too, and again Mon-El feels more at home than he’s felt since waking up in a strange new world. It’s a high he’s not afraid to explore on the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> that was the first thing i've completed in awhile. the lack of fanfiction for this budding ship was fantastic inspiration ngl.
> 
> let me know what you thought! i was hella tired while editing this though so no need to tell me if there's any errors of that kind, i'll probably spot them when i'm more awake.


End file.
